justice_2033fandomcom-20200214-history
Roy Harper (Earth 1)
History Roy Harper is Arsenal, formerly operating as Green Arrow's sidekick Speedy. He is a member of the Titans, a former member of the Outlaws, and a founding member of the Teen Titans. Early Life and Career Roy Harper was adopted by Big Bow as a child and lived with him on Spokane Indian Reservation, learning how to shoot a bow and arrow from him. He often got into trouble with the police but, because it usually happened on the reservation, Big Bow was always able to get him out of trouble. One day, Roy stole from a liquor store off the reservation and got blackout drunk, waking up to find a bow in his hand and Big Bow dead. Not knowing his mentor had been killed by an aggressive police officer, Roy fled the reservation. Roy somehow made it to Seattle, where he lived in a mall by hacking the camera feeds. It was at this mall he picked the pocket of Oliver Queen, who, when he came to get the wallet back, was intrigued by the strange boy, later taking him on as his sidekick and dubbing him Speedy. While Speedy, Roy designed Green Arrow's elaborate trick arrows, much to the man's frustration. As Speedy, Roy joined the original Teen Titans (Robin, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Kid Flash, and Omen) and worked with them for a while before having his memories of the team erased following an encounter with Mr. Twister. Outraged by Roy's persistent party-boy behavior, Oliver angrily fired Roy as his sidekick. Roy left and took residence in an abandoned apartment building and, in his despair, became addicted to heroin. Oliver returned briefly in an attempt to reconcile, but was so disgusted with what his former charge had become, left again. After being dragged into an evil plot orchestrated by Count Vertigo, Roy was officially reunited with Oliver, who apologized for firing him. Oliver offered to give their partnership another shot and help Roy get clean, but Roy adamantly refused, vowing to strike out on his own. Roy became a depressed alcoholic and death seeker following the death of the second Robin, who he briefly befriended beforehand. He attempted to commit a variation of suicide by fighting Killer Croc. Croc figured out what Roy was doing, stopped him, and gave him a pep talk, which Roy thanked him for. Soon after, Roy began a recovery program with Killer Croc as his sponsor. He would gain Lilith Clay as his counselor, not remembering their former bond as Titans. Once his state improved, his desire to surpass Oliver Queen pushed him to leave for Qurac which was under the rule of a dictator. There, he formed a team called Iron Rule in hope to help the people overthrow the dictator. As a group of mercenaries, they only had one rule to follow: no matter the job, leave things better than the way they found them. The team was successful and earned a lot of money. However, for some members, it wasn't enough. One day, as Roy was absent, the rest of the team attempted to take over the town they were residing in. Because the inhabitants resisted, they were slaughtered in retaliation. When Roy came back and found out there wasn't a single survivor, he avenged the towners by launching a lethal blast against his former team. Between that event and his capture, Roy took the alias of Arsenal. Roy was sentenced to death for various war crimes. Red Hood and the Outlaws Roy was saved by his former friend Jason Todd and the alien princess Starfire on the day of his execution. The three of them would eventually form the first team of Outlaws. A few weeks after their meeting, Roy and the Outlaws headed to China for some unfinished business. According to Todd, the All-Caste, a mythical training league he fell into after his resurrection, was in trouble and he was intent on stopping it. The trio traveled the world, helping Jason find and destroy any of the power hungry Untitled. Eventually, in a bar in a small town, they run into an Untitled posing as a police officer. Jason and Roy battle and kill the creature but gather unwanted attention due to the mythical being taking the human disguise of a known civilian. Escaping, they attempt to meet up with Starfire but find instead that she had been ambushed by an alien slayer calling himself Crux. Titans Rebirth Roy and the Titans encountered Wally in Nightwing's Gotham apartment, but did not remember him thanks to the machinations of Abra Kadabra. After punching the speedster, electricity coming off of Wally managed to restore Roy's memory of his old teammate. Justice 2033 At some point after leaving the Titans, Roy encounterted his former teammate Donna Troy. Shortly after the two began to date. A year later, they had a daughter they named Liana Harper. Two years later, the world was rocked by several devastating ttacks by Brother Eye. Donna and Roy attended the funeral of their former teammate, Dick Grayson. Shortly after, Star City was attacked and Roy's Team Arrow teammates John Diggle and Henry Fyff were killed in the chaos. Shortly after the defeat of the Justice League, Roy and Donna made things official by getting married, using it as a light in the darkness. Powers and Abilities Abilities * Acrobatics13 * Archery11 * Firearms14 * Gadgetry: Arsenal has been shown as an expert mechanic and engineer. he designed and built his trick arrows as well as those of his mentor, as well as weaponry, robots, and defense systems.15 * Genius Level Intellect16 * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced) * Leadership: Roy Harper has led the Iron Rule, a group of mercernaries. He also briefly led the Teen Titans. 817 * Marksmanship * Mechanical Engineering15 * Weaponry14 * Computer Hacking: Roy was able to hack into Queen Industries main R&D hub. He was also able to jailbreak thirty new apps on a cell phone and give it voice recognition.18 Weaknesses * Alcoholism19 * Heroin Addiction20 Paraphernalia Equipment * Trick Arrows Weapons * Roy Harper's Cybernetic Arm: After a fight with Cheshire, Roy's arm was severed and replaced with a high tech, cybernetic arm. * Stolen Composite Bow Trivia * Roy has various tattoos he doesn't remember getting.21 * Roy considers Jason Todd to be his best friend. Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Outlaws Members Category:Titans Members Category:Teen Titans Members Category:Team Arrow Members